hero
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis seperti seorang bocah—sampai-sampai dunia ini muak dan menutup telinga. Tetapi kau disana dan mengulurkan tangan; kau adalah pahlawan."—Hinata Shouyou hanya ingin seseorang menghentikan penderitaannya. / EveryonexHinata
1. The Beginning

"_Tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Aku akan melindungimu! Karena kau adalah tuan putri, dan aku adalah pahlawanmu, bukan?"_

_**[[Ah.]]**_

"_Aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang bisa melindungi siapapun yang membutuhkan! Aku akan melindungimu meskipun nyawaku menjadi taruhannya!"_

_**[[...Katakan lagi, Natsu.]]**_

"_Aku berjanji!"_

_**[[Bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang pahlawan?]]**_

_._

_._

_._

_**hero**_

_chapter 1 – __**The Beginning**_

_**.**_

_Author—__**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_Haikyuu!—__**belongs to Haruichi Furudate**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_._

Cerahnya hari itu ditemani dengan langit jernih yang tak ditemani banyak awan—warna biru tersebut tak nampak kesepian meskipun kumpulan warna putih tak ada bersamanya; tetap menjalankan tugas untuk menemani matahari di atas sana.

Di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak dikunjungi banyak orang, rerumputan liar mulai tumbuh tanpa ada yang mempedulikan; tak ada yang memiliki keinginan untuk memangkasnya agar tempat ini bisa dipakai untuk kegiatan yang berguna. Kegiatan apa? Oh, entahlah. Makan siang bersama teman-temanmu di bawah pohon rindang? Menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang kau suka selama satu tahun lamanya? Apapun bisa.

—Asalkan bukan...

"...Kau ini tidak memiliki mulut, hah!?"

"...af.."

"BICARA LEBIH KERAS!"  
>"—..Maaf..."<p>

..Hal seperti ini.

Satu tendangan yang tidak ditahan oleh apapun mendarat kembali di perutnya—si pemilik tubuh kecil itu sudah kehabisan akal dan tenaga. Tidak bisa adu mulut dengan mereka, dan terlalu lemah untuk bisa menonjok wajah dari salah satu yang mengasarinya.

Rambut cerahnya yang berwarna oranye dijambak dengan kasar—memaksa wajah mungilnya yang dipenuhi memar untuk menghadap kepada sekumpulan orang yang hanya tahu soal kekerasan. Tongkat pemukul _baseball _dan juga kayu tebal sudah membosankan; mereka berpikir kepalan tangan mereka jauh lebih kuat dan ampuh dibanding benda-benda sebelumnya.

Ini eksperimen, ucap mereka. Ini bukan penindasan ataupun kekerasan, karena lelaki ini memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Sekali tidaklah cukup, ucap mereka. Berkali-kali sampai kami puas, itulah jawaban yang tepat.

_**[[Biarlah.]]**_

Hinata Shouyou sudah menganggap hal ini seperti hal yang biasa—sama seperti bagian dari hidupnya. Sama seperti bernafas. Sama seperti aliran darah dan detak jantungnya. Sudah tidak ia anggap hal yang besar.

_**[[Aku bukan seorang pahlawan. Aku gagal.]]**_

Sudah berapa kali, semenjak ia menjadi murid tahun ajaran baru di sekolah ini? Entahlah, sudah tidak bisa dihitung, rasanya. Setiap bekas luka yang mereka torehkan memudar dan hilang, mereka akan melukiskan luka baru di atas tubuhnya. Hal itu terus berulang tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahui dengan jelas.

_**[[Lagipula, menjadi pahlawan itu..]]**_

Karena dirinya terlihat kecil dan lemah? Iya, mereka memang bilang itu alasannya.

Karena ia begitu ceria dan juga lantang—karena ia begitu baik hati dan kebetulan saja di hari itu menghentikan mereka dari melecehkan seorang anak perempuan?

—Ya, itu juga salah satu alasannya.

_**[[Menjadi pahlawan itu..]]**_

Karenanya—

_**[[Melelahkan, bukan?]]**_

Hinata Shouyou sudah menyerah.

Menyerah akan segalanya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Shouyou." Salah satu dari mereka memanggil namanya dengan nada yang betul-betul menjijikan; seolah memasang topeng anak baik di balik senyumnya yang benar-benar licik. "Membosankan jika kau diam saja. Ayolah, bersuara! Kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

_**[[Aku bukan seorang masokis. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?]]**_

"Mungkin ia sudah mati? Ah, jangan dong! Kalau kau mati, nanti siapa yang akan kami ajak bermain?" Suara lainnya tertawa lantang dengan nada yang mengejek; menganggap bahwa kematian Hinata adalah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan guyonan.

_**[[Aku lebih baik mati.]]**_

"Shouyou? Heeey, Shooou-yooou! Lihat apa yang kupegang ini~" Salah satunya mengangkat bola voli yang diambil dari tas Hinata tanpa izin; mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seraya tersenyum lebar. "Bola voli? Sudah kukatakan, bukan, kau tidak kami izinkan untuk mengikuti klub apapun di sekolah ini. Kau melanggar aturan!"

"T—tidak! A.. Aku berlatih sendirian.. tidak ikut.. klub—"

"Bukan berarti kami mengizinkanmu untuk berlatih sendirian juga, Shou~you." Lelaki tersebut melempar bola voli milik Hinata ke sembarang arah. "Bisa merepotkan kalau bakat terpendammu itu diketahui oleh banyak orang. Nanti kami tidak bisa bermain denganmu lagi."

_**[[...Ah, sudahlah.]]**_

"—..Tap—" Hinata menutup kembali mulutnya—ah. Untuk apa juga ia melawan? Jika tidak dibalas dengan satu pukulan lagi atau dengan barang-barang berharga miliknya yang akan dirampas. Ia lebih baik diam.

_**[[..Mereka memang selalu merampas segalanya meskipun aku tak melawan.]]**_

_**[[Aku sudah lelah.]]**_

_**[[Aku tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan..]]**_

_**[[Untuk saat ini saja..]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[[Aku ingin seseorang menjadi pahlawan untukku.]]**_

_**.**_

"Kau masih memilih untuk diam, eh, Shouyou?" Tawa mengejek kembali menutupi kesunyian. "Ayolah, kau tahu 'kan kalau itu tidak menyenang—"

"—Oh, kau ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Tawa itu seketika beralih perhatian dan kembali menjadi kesunyian—fokus mata mereka bukanlah lagi lelaki berambut oranye yang tengah tersungkur kesakitan; kini mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana ada seseorang yang tak diundang.

Hinata ikut melihat ke arah seseorang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian—di tangannya ada bola voli milik Hinata yang tadi dilempar seenaknya. Meski dengan pandangan yang buram, ia sedikit bisa melihat sosok dari seseorang yang menghentikan penderitaannya tersebut; rambut hitam dan juga iris biru malam. Mata yang tajam dan juga jaket olahraga berwarna gelap..

"—Akan kuberitahu kalian seperti apa definisi menyenangkan yang sesungguhnya."

—Dan yang Hinata lihat terakhir kalinya adalah, bola voli miliknya yang di-_spike _dengan keras oleh lelaki asing tersebut; tepat mengenai wajah salah satu orang yang memukulnya.

Setelah matanya tertutup dan kesadarannya melayang; hanya suara pukulan yang ia dengar samar-samar.

_**[[Oh.]]**_

_**[[Apa semua pahlawan wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu?]]**_

.

.

.

.

Membuka mata adalah kebalikan dari apa yang ia suka—ia lebih menyukai tinggal di dalam mimpi yang indah dimana ia tidak menderita; sementara dunia nyata ketika ia membuka mata adalah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Hinata disambut dengan tekstur lembut dan empuk di balik punggungnya—warna putih menguasai seisi pandangannya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya masih terasa meskipun tidak separah sebelumnya; dan ia merasa tubuhnya saat ini begitu hangat

—Apakah ia sudah berada di surga?

"Hinata?"

Suara yang lembut memangil namanya; Hinata yakin ini bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang hobi memukulinya. Suara tersebut memiliki nada yang lembut dan tanpa kebencian; namun tetap saja, ia tak mengenalnya. Apa ia malaikat?

"Ah, kau sudah tersadar! Hinata Shouyou, itu namamu, bukan? Anak dari kelas 1-B?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—dan pemandangan di sekitarnya perlahan terlihat semakin jelas. Ah, ini bukan surga. Ini hanyalah ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dan Hinata kecewa akan kenyataan tersebut.

"Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bangun kalau kau masih merasa sakit. Mau kuantarkan pulang ke rumahmu?"

Hinata kini tak lagi memandang lurus kepada kekosongan—perlahan ia menoleh dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di samping kasurnya. Dengan wajah yang ramah dan juga senyum yang lembut; orang itu benar-benar seperti malaikat. Bahkan rambutnya berwarna putih seperti cahaya—Hinata ragu ini bukan surga.

"...A.. kenapa.. disini—"

"Umm, kalau kau bertanya kenapa kau disini, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi kau tiba-tiba ada di atas kasur dengan penuh luka saat aku kembali dari ruang guru, sepertinya seseorang membawamu kesini—apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

_**[[Ya, aku dipukuli oleh banyak orang, dan ini sudah lebih dari satu kali mereka lakukan.]]**_

"..Tidak... tangga.. terjatuh—"

"Kau terjatuh dari tangga?" Lelaki tersebut menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "...Uh, tapi lukamu banyak sekali, apa kau tidak berbohong?"

_**[[Ya, aku berbohong.]]**_

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah.. oh, namaku Sugawara Koushi, anak kelas 3-A. Kau bisa memanggilku Suga—aku anggota pengurus kesehatan! Aku sudah mengobati lukamu semaksimal mungkin, namun aku yakin sakitnya pasti masih terasa. Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

_**[[Tidak, pengobatanmu sama sekali tidak berguna.]]**_

_**[[Besok mereka akan membuat luka baru, jadi tidak ada gunanya.]]**_

"..Iya. Aku.. tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu.." Suga menarik nafas lega dan kembali melemparkan senyumnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja kepadaku, ya? Aku akan membantumu. Untuk sekarang, tidurlah kembali—aku akan membangunkanmu ketika waktunya bel pulang."

Suga menaruh telapak tangannya pada punggung kecil Hinata; membantunya untuk berbaring kembali di atas kasur beraroma obat penutup luka. Kembali rasa sakitnya menguasai isi pikiran—ia ingin kembali ke dunia mimpi setelah menutup mata.

Kegelapan membawanya semakin jauh dari dunia nyata—dan untuk sesaat, Hinata yakin bahwa ia mendengar Suga berbicara kepada dirinya,

"_Aku tahu yang sebenarnya."_

—Dan Hinata kembali pergi ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Jika Hinata kembali mengingat—semua hal ini terjadi karena ia ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Ia tak mungkin berdiam diri saja ketika melihat seorang gadis hendak dilecehkan oleh beberapa orang lelaki, bukan? Tindakannya tidak salah—ia hanya menolongnya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang tersebut mungkin sudah tidak ingat akan sang pahlawan—namun anehnya, meski kini Hinata yang mendapatkan kesialan—Hinata tak pernah sekalipun menyesali keputusannya; ia tak pernah menyesal karena sudah menyelamatkan gadis tersebut.

_**[[Namun aku harus mengakuinya,]]**_

_**[[Aku sudah tak mau lagi menjadi pahlawan.]]**_

Hinata terbangun ketika bel pulang belum berbunyi—masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sampai Suga kembali. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya—bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup dari jendela. Tirai putih menari-nari ketika angin membawanya untuk mengikuti irama—dan Hinata melihat langit yang kini sudah menjadi jingga.

Siapa yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan membawanya kemari? —adalah apa yang Hinata pikirkan selanjutnya. Sungguh, berbulan-bulan ia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar ini—dan ia rasa, tak ada satupun yang peduli. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada seseorang yang cukup peduli untuk menolongnya—bahkan sampai membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Rambut hitam dan iris biru tua. Tatapan mata yang menyeramkan itu rasanya pernah ia lihat, entah dimana..

_**[[Mungkin ia anak kelas satu juga. Mungkin ia sebenarnya ada dekatku meskipun aku tidak menyadarinya.]]**_

_**[[...Mungkin.]]**_

"—Looh? Ada anak manis yang sedang terluka toh disini~"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat pandangan tajam lelaki yang ada di benaknya menghilang—rambut oranye miliknya yang mengembang ikut bergerak ketika ia menoleh dengan cepat. Hinata mengharapkan Suga untuk berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut; namun apa yang lihat saat ini malah berkebalikan dengan sosok Suga.

Rambut hitam—lagi—namun kali ini modelnya betul-betul aneh dan melawan gravitasi. Senyumnya—tidak sama—lebih mirip dengan seringai dan tidak ramah seperti Suga. Namun ia juga tidak terlihat memiliki niatan untuk memukuli Hinata—yang artinya, aman.

"Anak manis? Mana, mana?" Di belakang lelaki tersebut ada lelaki jangkung lainnya—namun wajahnya tidak seseram si pemilik rambut ayam. "Oh, lelaki yang sedang terluka! Ia lebih mirip tuan putri yang sedang menunggu dijemput pangeran, ya?

Yang kali ini memiliki senyum mempesona—namun kepribadian yang tidak Hinata suka. Dan ia mengenali cukup baik lelaki yang satu ini; si cowok populer dan tukang rayu di sekolahan..

"Kuroo, sepertinya kau tidak beruntung hari ini, tak ada siapapun di ruang kesehatan yang bisa mengobatimu. Ah, tetapi, aku beruntung karena bisa bertemu anak semanis ini!"

"Tuuu-nggu dulu, Oikawa. Yang melihatnya pertama kali itu aku, loh?"

—Dan Hinata terdiam seketika. Uhh, apa? Sekarang ia diperebutkan oleh dua orang lelaki tidak dikenal? Baiklah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita perkenalkan diri dulu kepada si mungil ini? Jadi kita bisa membiarkan ia memilih. Ah~ tapi bisa saja dia sudah mengenal kita, bukan? Kita sudah terkenal dengan titel 'si duo anak nakal', sih."

—Oh.

Sekarang Hinata ingat; duo anak nakal. Bukan karena mereka hobi menindas ataupun memalak—yang satu hobi melanggar aturan, dan yang satu hobi membolos demi merayu banyak wanita. Langganan kelas detensi dan selalu ada di daftar anak-anak yang harus menulis surat permohonan maaf.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _chibi-_chan? Kuroo Tetsurou dan Oikawa Tooru, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Mungkin dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila, pikir Hinata. Kemarin selama berbulan-bulan ia menderita—kemudian hari ini, ia tiba-tiba dijadikan bahan rebutan.

"..Aku.. bukan—chibi.."

"Wah, suaranya kecil dan halus sekali. Imutnya~" yang bernawa Oikawa Tooru berjalan mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Lukamu banyak sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan, kau ditindas?" Kuroo Tetsurou ikut mendekatinya di samping kasur. Hinata menelan ludah.

"..Terjatuh.. dari tangga." Jawaban lemah yang sama—mungkin mereka berdua tak akan memperhatikan kebohongannya.

"Hmm? Benarkah? Kau berbohong, ya~?"

"Ah, kau tahu, bukan—bahwa anak yang berbohong biasanya akan dapat hukuman?"

—Tolonglah. Siapapun. Hinata mulai lelah dengan semua nada bicara yang merayu dan senyuman penuh arti milik mereka ini.

"..Tidak.. berbohong."

"Jawabanmu sedari tadi singkat sekali. Apa mereka juga menyakiti suaramu?"

Ah, sial—pikir Hinata. Yang bernama Kuroo ini ternyata cerdas.

"Aku tidak berbohong—aku terjatuh dari tangga.. dan aku.. tak memiliki banyak tenaga.. untuk berbicara."

_There. _Hinata berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia 'terjatuh dari tangga'—mungkin kalau mereka percaya, mereka akan bosan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata ingin dibiarkan sendirian.

"Begitukah? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang? Aku akan menjadi pangeran yang mengantarkan putrinya untuk pulang, kalau kau mau!"

...Atau tidak. Terkutuklah Oikawa Tooru dan juga kata-katanya yang menjijikan; Hinata tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang mau saja digombali olehnya..

"Aku juga bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Oikawa, kau tidak boleh bolos kegiatan klub~ ingatlah, Iwaizumi akan marah besar kalau kau ketahuan kabur."

—Tidak, tidak kau juga, kepala Ayam; pikir Hinata. Ia tak mau pulang diantar oleh siapa-siapa—Ayolah, ia ingin dibiarkan sendirian.

"—Tetapi mengantarkan Hinata sudah menjadi janjiku tadi siang. Maaf, ya."

Ada suara baru dari balik pintu—dan Hinata tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi ketika Suga ada disana. Senyumannya yang khas menghiasi wajah seperti biasa; dan ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Kalian membolos lagi?" Suga menghela nafas. "Kalian ini—"

"Eh, bukan begitu, Suga~ kali ini kami tidak bolos, kami dapat izin. Lihat, sikutku terluka dan Oikawa menemaniku ke ruang kesehatan. Tak ada pelanggaran aturan sekolah kali ini." 

Ah—Hinata baru sadar bahwa sikut lengan Kuroo terluka.

"Kebetulan sekali Oikawa yang mengantarmu, kemana Kenma?" Suga menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah.. duduk disana, aku akan mengobati lukamu—dan Oikawa, jangan coba-coba menyentuh Hinata. Kau juga, duduk disana."

"Cih.."

Hinata terkesima akan Suga yang bisa bersikap tegas dibalik sifat ramahnya; Oikawa dan Kuroo bahkan tak bisa melawan.

"Ah, Hinata, tunggu sebentar, ya—setelah selesai mengobati Kuroo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"..Aku.. mau pulang sendiri."

"—Eh?"

"Terima kasih.. sudah mengobatiku." Hinata perlahan beranjak dari kasur empuk ruang kesehatan; ia mengambil tasnya yang tersimpan rapi di loker kecil ruang kesehatan—oh, sepertinya lelaki asing tadi juga membawakan barang-barangnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal. "Aku permisi dulu, Suga-san.."

"Ah, Hina—"

—Dan Hinata tak berbalik untuk mendengar kata-kata Sugawara—ia bergegas pulang.

_**[[Maaf, bukannya aku ingin menolak kebaikan hatimu.]]**_

.

.

.

—Tak pernah ada yang menopangnya untuk menjadi semakin kuat.

Ketika kembali ke apartemen kecilnya—tak ada tawa riang dari sang adik ataupun belaian lembut dari ibunya; tak ada ayahnya yang mengajak ia untuk menonton pertandingan voli di TV bersama-sama, ia betul-betul sendirian.

Ini memang keputusannya, bukan? Untuk menjauh dari mereka.

Bukan karena tak ada sekolah yang bagus di tempat ia tinggal—hanya saja, menimba ilmu di Tokyo akan menjamin masa depan yang lebih cerah. Ini semua demi keluarganya juga—ia ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk mereka.

_**[[Lucu. Menggelikan. Pantas untuk ditertawakan. Kini aku sama sekali tidak menjadi pahlawan, pada kenyataannya.]]**_

Esok hari adalah sebuah kutukan—tak pernah ia bisa kabur apapun yang ia lakukan. Tidak mendatangi sekolah sama dengan rasa sakit yang lebih banyak; mereka tahu bahwa Hinata menghindar dan berusaha kabur, dan Hinata akan mendapatkan hukumannya.

Memberitahu guru ataupun seseorang hanya akan membahayakan mereka—dan juga dirinya.

Namun, memberitahu orangtuanya juga bukan keputusan yang tepat. Di dalam dirinya, jauh di dalam hatinya—ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk bisa menggapai mimpinya; demi Ayah, Ibu, dan juga adik kecilnya.

_**[[Namun aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tepat dan apa yang tidak tepat.]]**_

Suara khas terdengar dari dalam perutnya—tubuhnya sudah meminta untuk makanan dan Hinata baru sadar bahwa ia hanya memakan roti panggang untuk sarapannya pagi hari ini.

Tidak, tidak, aku terlalu lelah—aku tak bisa berjalan, pikir Hinata. Namun jika tak ada satupun makanan untuk mengisi perutnya—Hinata tak akan memiliki tenaga untuk esok hari menghadapi sekolah.

Hinata menghela nafas. Biarlah, mati kelaparan juga aku sudah tidak peduli.

"...Urgh, tidak, tidak... aku tidak boleh mati.." Hinata akhirnya mengikuti kemauan cacing-cacing di dalam perutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur—tangannya meraih gagang pintu kulkas dan menariknya terbuka. Dingin menusuk kulitnya—namun juga terasa menyejukkan. Dan Hinata harus mengumpat karena tak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan di dalamnya.

_**[[Kapan terakhir kali aku pergi berbelanja?]]**_

"Ramen instan..." Hinata menutup kulkas dan membuka lemari kecil di atas kompor—sarang laba-laba dan juga beberapa bungkus saos tomat menyambut pemandangannya. Hinata menggerutu kesal.

"Aku harus keluar rumah, pada akhirnya.." Hinata kembali menghela nafas—dengan malas ia mengambil jaket bertudung dan juga dompet untuk membeli makan malam; ia akan membeli apapun yang jaraknya paling dekat.

Ketika Hinata menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen kecilnya—banyak kardus yang tergeletak begitu saja di pintu kamar sebelah; pintu nomor 9 itu terbuka dan beberapa orang dengan seragam kerja berwarna biru terlihat sibuk memasukan barang-barang. Ah, penghuni baru, pikir Hinata. Kamar di sebelahnya berukuran lebih besar dari kamarnya—mungkin yang pindah ada dua orang?

_**[[Aku tidak peduli sama sekali, sesungguhnya.]]**_

_**[[Namun aku tak bisa menghindari rasa penasaran, bukan?]]**_

Lelaki dengan _T-Shirt _berwarna putih keluar dari dalam ruangan; mengatakan sesuatu kepada salah satu pekerja yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Hinata menatap sosok tersebut tanpa sadar—takjub dengan tinggi badannya.

Ia memakai kacamata dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat—dia penghuni barunya, mungkin?

"—Oi, _Ou-_sama, semua barang-barangnya sudah siap; dan kuharap kau akan membereskan barang-barangmu sendiri atau aku akan membuang semuanya ke pinggir jalan."

"Tsukishima sialan, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani melakukan hal itu!"

"Terserah apa katamu, kau tak prnah benar-benar membunuhku walau sudah berjanji akan melakukannya." Lelaki dengan kacamata tersebut tertawa mengejek dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hinata menatap ke arahnya. "Oh. Lihatlah, _Ou -_sama, tetangga baru kita sudah datang untuk menyambut. Manis sekali."

"—Siapa juga yang menyambutmu? Aku dari tadi hanya diam disini dan tak berbicara apa-apa, hanya kebetulan aku ada disini.."

_**[[...Ups.]]**_

Hinata menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat; ketika ia sadar bahwa ia mengucapkan isi pikirannya dengan lantang. Lelaki jangkung yang dipanggil Tsukishima tersebut masih memasang wajah netralnya—tak terlihat marah ataupun sebal akan respon yang diberikan Hinata.

"Oi, Tsukishima! Ditaruh dimana kue kering yang tadi kau bawa dari rumahku? Itu untuk dibagikan ke tetangga yang ada disini, bukan?"

"Berisik, _Ou-_sama. Lebih baik kau kesini dulu daripada harus berteriak terus dari dalam, temui saja dulu... si **pendek** yang tinggal di sebelah kita ini."

_**[[..Pendek?]]**_

—Oke, itu pukulan terakhir. Hinata hendak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah ini—lelaki jangkung ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Kuroo dan Oikawa; mulutnya juga kasar dan ia terlihat hobi mengejek orang. Hinata tak mau berurusan dengannya.

...Ya, sungguh, Hinata memang berniat untuk pergi.

Namun—

"Pendek? Kau ini bicara ap—"

...Keinginan Hinata untuk pergi terhapus begitu saja; ketika sosok lain yang sedari tadi berbicara dari dalam ruangan—kini bertatapan muka dengan dirinya.

_**[[...Oh.]]**_

Rambut hitam,

Iris biru tua,

Tatapan mata tajam..

_**[[Bukannya aku benci akan pahlawan; hanya saja, aku lebih ingin menolong orang daripada ditolong oleh seseorang.]]**_

_**[[Itu mimpiku semenjak kecil, namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain dalam kehidupanku sekarang ini.]]**_

_**[[Aku hanya ingin menemukannya. Seseorang yang akan menolongku—]]**_

"...Kau! kau yang dipukuli oleh berandalan tadi siang!"

_**[[**_—_**Sang pahlawan.]]**_

.

.

.

_**[[Dan aku menemukannya.]]**_

_**.**_

_**T B C**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

Karena EveryonexHinata adalah kesukaan saya sepanjang masa.

Klise _shoujo manga, _seperti biasa. Maaf, saya memang terlalu banyak ide yang ceritanya terlalu alay...

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan! Akan lebih banyak karakter diperkenalkan di chapter dua~


	2. Stronger

_**[[—Mereka mematahkan kedua sayapku dan menjebakku masuk ke dalam sangkar.]]**_

_**[[Saat aku tersadar, duniaku sudah tak lagi sama; meskipun langit yang cerah dan matahari yang bersinar bisa kulihat dengan jelas—aku tak akan bisa meraihnya tanpa kedua sayapku untuk terbang.]]**_

_**[[Mereka bahkan membuatku tak bisa banyak bergerak di dalam sangkar; sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai aku terbang bebas dan jauh dari genggaman mereka.]]**_

_**[[—Sampai pada akhirnya..]]**_

_**[[Seseorang membuka kunci dari sangkar yang membelenggu diriku selama ini.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**h e r o**_

_**.**_

_chapter 2_—_**Stronger**_

_**.**_

"_**To you, and even you **_

_**To be blunt, I'm not really needed In this world, right?"**_

_**(Hitorinbo Envy – KoyoriP ft. Hatsune Miku)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[[Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika sang pahlawan membuka identitasnya di hadapanmu?]]**_

_**.**_

Kedua matanya menatap tajam; dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah kepada Hinata dengan tidak sopannya.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat seketika; kesadaran telah menguasainya. Meski yang ia lihat tadi pagi tidak jelas, sudah pasti lelaki dengan tampang menyeramkan ini adalah orang yang menolongnya.

Sementara Tsukishima—yang tidak tahu soal apa-apa—hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

_**[[Oh, Ayolah. Aku yakin ini dunia nyata, bukan cerita dalam buku dongeng anak-anak.]]**_

_**[[Tapi kenapa bisa orang yang menolongku dari para berandalan tadi pagi— secara kebetulan pindah ke kamar tepat di sebelahku?]]**_

"—Uhh.." Hinata kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai; rasanya lantai lebih menarik daripada manik biru tua milik lelaki di hadapannya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata—ah, lagipula, apa juga yang harus ia katakan?! 

_**[[Ah, benar juga. Mungkin aku sebaiknya mengucapkan 'terima kasih karena sudah menolongku'?]]**_

_**[[Atau—mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru mereka?]]**_

_**[[Ah, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan kepada Tsukishima kalau aku hanya sekedar lewat—]]**_

_**[[—Aku harus mengatakan apa?!]]**_

_**[[Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa!]]**_

"Ah—" Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Um.. terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi pagi!" —dan ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

_**[[Ah.]]**_

_**[[Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan..]]**_

"..Pfft—apa? Ternyata sekarang seorang Raja mau menolong rakyatnya yang jelata," Tsukishima tertawa mengejek. "Aku terkejut."

"—Berisik, Tsukishima! Jangan panggil aku 'Raja'; aku memiliki nama!" Lelaki yang menyeramkan itu menatap tajam ke arah teman sekamarnya. "...Err, dan kau, berhentilah membungkuk. Siapa namamu?"

"E-eh? Aku?" Hinata menelan ludah. "Hinata... Shouyou."

_**[[Namaku..]]**_

_**[[Ia menanyakan namaku!]]**_

_**[[Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku senang karena dia bertanya soal namaku?]]**_

"Ah. Baiklah. Hinata. Err, aku Kageyama Tobio—" Kageyama memberi jeda sesaat untu menyikut Tsukishima yang masih tertawa. "—Aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja, jadi dengar baik-baik, Hinata. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang bodoh."

. . . . .

_**[[...Maaf?]]**_

"..Eh—"

"—Maksudku, kau itu bodoh sekali karena tidak berteriak minta tolong ataupun melawan. Dan melihat dari cara mereka menyebut namamu; kejadian tadi pagi sudah sering terjadi, bukan?" 

—Hinata tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak.

_**[[...Apa?]]**_

"Kau harus melawan—tidak selamanya akan ada orang yang menolongmu," Kageyama menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berbicara dengan nada yang kasar, "Kau ini lemah sekali, tidak melawan sedikitpun. Kau ini kenapa, lumpuh secara tiba-tiba ketika berhadapan dengan mereka?"

"A.. aku—"

"Lihat, membalas perkataanku atau menjawab saja kau tidak bisa. Kau itu betul-betul bodoh."

_**[[...Oh. Baiklah.]]**_

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan, kau sebenarnya suka diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"—Ehh, jadi kau menolong seorang masokis, _Ou-_sama? Kau bukannya menolong; kau mengganggu waktu menyenangkan milik dia, kalau begitu."

"Jangan ikut campur, Tsukishima sialan!"

_**[[Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa.]]**_

"Tetapi dia tidak melawan, bukan? Kalau dia tidak melawan, itu artinya ia lemah, atau memang dia seorang masokis."

"..Ya, begitulah—"

_**[[Kenapa kalian berbicara tentang aku seenaknya?]]**_

"Hee, **bodoh** sekali, ya."

_**[[Kalian tak punya hak untuk mengataiku seenaknya.]]**_

"Dia—"

"—Aku berubah pikiran."

_**[[Ternyata tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.]]**_

"...Kau sama sekali bukanlah pahlawan.."

_**[[Aku masih tetap terkunci di dalam sangkar.]]**_

_**[[Dan aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk terbang bebas.]]**_

Kageyama dan Tsukishima terdiam di tempat; tak satupun kata mereka lontarkan. Tentu saja, mereka tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Hinata—pahlawan?

Mungkin anak ini memang delusional, pikir mereka.

Namun Hinata sudah tak mau tahu akan apa yang menjadi respon mereka—ia berbalik begitu saja dan berjalan menjauh; mengingat tujuan awalnya yaitu membeli makan malam untuk membuang rasa laparnya. Ia menahan nafas seraya menutup mulut rapat-rapat—

Namun Tsukishima dan Kageyama menyadarinya; kedua mata milik lelaki kecil tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata yang berkumpul dan siap untuk jatuh—mengalir begitu saja.

"...Ah, lihatlah, _Ou-_sama. Kau membuat tetangga kita menangis."

"Bawel! Kau juga 'kan tadi ikut mengatai dia!"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang lemah dan juga tangan yang berkali-kali menyeka air matanya—Hinata sudah tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang memandang di sekitarnya. Yah, bukanlah hal yang aneh, bukan—jika kau menarik perhatian karena berjalan sambil menangis seperti seorang bocah?

Tetapi, apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kageyama—yang ia anggap pahlawan sebelumnya—betul-betul keterlaluan. Hinata bahkan sudah mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun ternyata, Kageyama itu bukanlah orang yang baik—seperti perkiraannya.

_**[[Aku benci. Aku benci. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis?]]**_

Kedua matanya sudah terasa perih karena berkali-kali diseka oleh kain lengan jaketnya yang kasar—dan air matanya masih belum berhenti semenjak tadi. Setidaknya isak tangisnya kini tidak sebrutal di awal tadi.

_**[[Benci. Benci. Benci.]]**_

—Ia bahkan sudah lupa akan membeli makanan apa untuk makan malamnya nanti.

_**[[—Aku benci hidup ini.]]**_

Hinata berhenti melangkah dan akhirnya terdiam begitu saja; di tengah keramaian ia merasa kesepian—bahkan tak ada yang peduli akan kenapa ia menangis di depan banyak orang.

Tapi, seperti itulah dunia ini bekerja, bukan? Kau hanya mempedulikan apa yang kau anggap penting—dan kau akan mengabaikan apapun yang tak penting di kehidupanmu. Dibandingkan keramaian kota hari ini—Hinata hanyalah seekor burung yang kehilangan arah pulang dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk terbang.

_**[[Apa yang—]]**_

_**[[...Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?]]**_

'_Kau harus melawan—tidak selamanya akan ada orang yang menolongmu.' _

'_Kau ini lemah sekali, tidak melawan sedikitpun.'_

"...Ah."

_**[[Benar.]]**_

_**[[Aku ini memang lemah..]]**_

_**[[Namun, aku sendiri tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, bukan?]]**_

_**[[Mereka sudah mematahkan kedua sayapku—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan langit biru yang kumiliki.]]**_

_**[[..Ah, sial. Aku malah jadi ingin menangis semakin kencang.]]**_

_**[[Kumohon.]]**_

_**[[Hentikanlah air mataku..]]**_

_**[[Siapapun—]]**_

"—Hee, lihat siapa yang kutemukan! Si kecil yang tadi siang ada di ruang kesehatan~"

Hinata seketika terdiam—melupakan kenyataan bahwa air matanya masih menetes saat ini. Namun kekesalannya kepada Bakageyama yang menumpuk seketika sirna ketika ia mendengar seseorang—tepat di hadapannya—menyapa dengan suara yang ia kenal.

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak. Jangan sampai perkiraannya tepat. Ia memang mengharapkan seseorang untuk hadir dan menghentikan air matanya, beberapa saat yang lalu. Tetapi, tidak, jangan orang ini—

"Mungkin memang kita ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama ya, makanya kita bertemu lagi!"

—Ah. Tidak, ia tidak salah. Kepala yang seperti ayam dan juga seringai itu..

"EITS! Kau mau kemana? Tidak sopan sekali kau berbalik begitu saja tanpa menjawab sapaan orang—"

_**[[Aku tarik kata-kataku; aku tidak butuh siapapun.]]**_

_**[[Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang. AKU MAU PULAAAANG!]]**_

Masa bodoh dengan perutnya yang kelaparan—Hinata tidak mau berurusan dengan Kuroo Tetsurou, saat ini.

"Ah, kau menangis."

Tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak; ah, benar juga. Ia masih menangis semenjak tadi, ya?

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihmu, hmm? Kau mau aku menjadi penggantinya?"

_**[[Kalau kau mau menjadi pengganti sebagai orang yang bersedia dikatai oleh Bakageyama, maka aku akan sangat senang sekali, terima kasih banyak.]]**_

"—Le.. lepaskan." Hinata menatap ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh tangan besar milik Kuroo Tetsurou; sementara yang bersangkutan masih menyeringai tanpa terlihat memiliki niatan untuk melepas genggamannya.

"Hey, _chibi _-chan, kau ada waktu senggang?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam. Anggap saja ini kencan, oke? Ah, tapi karena Kenma akan ada disana juga nanti, mungkin tidak akan jadi kencan juga.."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—hah. Makan malam?

"A—aku tidak lapar! Jadi tidak usah—" 

'—_**Kryuuuuk'**_

_**[[...]]**_

_**[[Ah, sial. Perut dan mulutku tidak satu pikiran.]]**_

"Pfft—hahaha! Tidak lapar, ya?" Kuroo tertawa kencang dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya; kini tangan tersebut ia pakai untuk mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

—Dan Hinata saat ini tersipu malu, terima kasih kepada Kuroo yang mentertawakannya.

"—Tetapi setidaknya, kau berhenti menangis, ya."

"...Ah.." Hinata membawa jari-jarinya menyentuh pipi—benar. Air matanya sudah tidak membasahi; hanya ada bekas air yang sudah mengering di kulitnya.

"Ayo, _chibi_-chan. Kuharap kau suka _hamburger."_

Dan sekali lagi, Kuroo menarik lengannya; namun kali ini, lebih lembut dan tidak memaksa. Hinata tak melawan—untuk apa juga? Ia memang lapar, dan usahanya mencari makan malam belum berhasil karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kageyama sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

_**[[Ah..]]**_

_**[[Ia tidak bertanya mengapa aku menangis; mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku tak ingin menceritakannya?]]**_

Hinata menatap ke arah Kuroo dalam-dalam—sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut masih tersenyum tipis seraya bersenandung dengan suara yang pelan. Meski wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang hobi menjahili setiap saat—walaupun ia ini termasuk dalam kategori 'anak bandel sekolahan', ternyata Kuroo cukup baik..

"—Hmm? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku, atau kau sudah terpikat dengan pesonaku?"

_**[[—Lupakan. Aku lupa orang ini adalah teman dari Oikawa Tooru.]]**_

"S—siapa yang bilang aku menatapmu?! Aku hanya melihat ke arah langit—"

"Dan aku tidak bilang kalau kau menatapku, bukan?" Seringai khasnya semakin lebar. Sial, kedua kalinya wajah Hinata dibuat menjadi merah oleh lelaki ini.

Kuroo Tetsurou dan juga sifatnya yang ajaib. Kenapa dari semua orang yang ia kenal, harus Kuroo yang menemukan sosoknya yang sedang menangis?

.

.

.

"—Kenma!"

Suara rendah milik Kuroo memanggil seseorang yang sedang tertunduk di dekat jendela; fokusnya yang tadi berpusat pada sebuah _Game _di tangannya, kini berubah menjadi kepada Kuroo yang menyeret seorang lelaki asing bersamanya. Hinata memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang mencolok dari lelaki tersebut—rambutnya. Rambutnya seperti... Puding.

"Ah, Kuroo..." yang bernama Kenma mengangguk kecil dan menatap Kuroo yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Kuroo mempersilakan Hinata duduk di dekat jendela—tepat di hadapan Kenma, dan ia menempatkan diri seenaknya di samping Hinata.

Modus? Bisa jadi. Tetapi Kuroo hanya tidak ingin Hinata melarikan diri.

"Ah—..Um..." dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal membuat Hinata sedikit gugup; apalagi ketika mereka bertemu mata.

"..Um. Kuroo, temanmu?"

"—Ah! Oh, iya, dia Hinata Shouyou; dia satu sekolah dengan kita, namun masih kelas satu. Hinata, perkenalkan, ini temanku—Kenma Kozume. Anak kelas 2-A."

"S—salam kenal," Hinata menjawab gugup dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kuroo tersenyum diam-diam dari sampingnya—terlalu imut, pikirnya.

"Salam kenal. Jarang sekali ada anak kelas satu yang menjadi teman Kuroo, kalian bertemu dimana?"

"..Euhm—"

"Kami dipertemukan oleh takdir di ruang kesehatan. Terdengar romantis, bukan?"

"—BUKAN! Ano—itu, aku hanya bertemu dengan dia secara kebetulan di ruang kesehatan, dan—um—kami bukan teman!" Tiga kali; Kuroo Tetsurou sudah memecahkan rekor, tiga kali ia membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata.

"..Oh.." Kenma hanya mengangguk kecil dan Hinata menarik nafas lega; bersyukur karena Kenma tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Cih, padahal bisa saja 'kan kau mengikuti skenarioku walau hanya sekali, _chibi-_chan.."

"—TIDAK MAU!" Hinata langsung membalas dengan cepat. "A—aku mau pesan makanan dulu. Um, Kenma-san—"

"—Panggil Kenma saja."

"..Um, Kenma, mau kupesankan makanan sekalian?"

"Eh, aku tidak ditawari, nih? Aku yang mentraktirmu loh, _chibi-_chan~"

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri! Dan tidak, aku tidak mau membantumu!"

Kenma memotong pembicaraan Kuroo dan Hinata dengan suaranya yang kecil; "Ah.. aku akan pesan nanti saja. Kau boleh pesan duluan, Shouyou."

_**[[...Ah.]]**_

_**[[Dia memanggil namaku.]]**_

_**[[Dia orang pertama selain para penindas di sekolah yang memanggilku 'Shouyou'...]]**_

_**[[...Dan aku tidak membencinya.]]**_

Hinata mengangguk dan meminta Kuroo untuk bergeser sebentar—agar ia bisa keluar dan memesan makanan. Cukup sulit meminta Kuroo untuk membukakan jalan; apalagi Kuroo takut Hinata kabur begitu saja. Tetapi setelah meyakinkan Kuroo bahwa ia tak akan kabur—dan juga setelah Kenma menyuruh Kuroo untuk berhenti menjahili Hinata—Kuroo akhirnya menurut.

—Dan kini, tinggallah Kuroo dan Kenma saja, berdua.

"...Pasti ada sesuatu, ya?" Kenma membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmmm? Maksudmu?"

"Ada alasan kenapa kau mendekati anak itu—Shouyou."

"Aah~ tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tertarik dengannya, tidak ada niat buruk apapun—"

"Shouyou bukanlah Aira," Kenma memotong kalimat Kuroo; masih menatapnya lurus, tepat kepada dua matanya. "Kau pasti menganggap Shouyou mirip dengan Aira, bukan? Tidak hanya fisik, sifatnya juga mirip. Aku sendiri kaget ketika melihatnya pertama kali, tadi."

Seringai di wajah Kuroo perlahan menghilang—kedua matanya kini menatap ke arah meja yang masih kosong tanpa makanan. Ia tak menjawab apapun yang Kenma katakan.

"...Kau harus berjalan dari masa lalu, Kuroo." Kenma menghela nafas panjang. "Shouyou bukanlah Aira, ingat itu. Dan jangan sakiti Shouyou seperti kau menyakiti banyak orang lainnya; orang yang kau anggap sebagai pengganti Aira—"

"—Tenang saja, Kenma." Kuroo yang kali ini memotong kalimat Kenma; dan dengan mata yang tajam, ia berbicara tanpa ragu. "...Aku tak akan menganggap Hinata sebagai pengganti."

"...Aku pegang kata-katamu, Kuroo."

Semua suasana kaku yang tercipta karena percakapan tersebut harus pudar ketika Hinata kembali dengan nampan di tangannya—ia kembali dengan pesanan makanannya. Setelah kembali duduk dan siap untuk menyantap makan malamnya, Kuroo kembali mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Aku tetap akan membayar makanan yang kau pesan, _chibi-_chan. Tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan satu kali kencan, ya."

.

.

.

Perut yang sudah terisi oleh makanan lezat membuat suasana hati Hinata sedikit membaik—kini ia berjalan pulang dengan beban yang sudah sedikit terangkat; meski Kuroo menyebalkan dan Kenma hanya bicara seperlunya, makan malam tadi adalah makan malam paling menyenangkan selama ini.

_**[[Dan pada akhirnya, aku membiarkan Kuroo membayar makan malamku..]]**_

_**[[Kuharap dia tidak serius ketika bilang bahwa aku harus berkencan dengannya satu kali.]]**_

Menyenangkan karena Kuroo terkadang mengeluarkan candaan—yang harus Hinata akui memang lucu, dan Kenma hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang datar. Kuroo pun tak bertanya tentang alasan kenapa Hinata menangis sampai akhirnya; ia diam dan menghibur Hinata dengan candaannya.

_**[[Harus kuakui, Kuroo dan Kenma banyak membantuku meski mereka tak sadar..]]**_

Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah; setidaknya, ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi di kehidupan sekolahnya—untuk pertama kali. Hinata merogoh kantung celananya, mencari kunci menuju kamar apartemennya.

—Namun Hinata terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemennya; seseorang yang familiar.

Teman satu kamar dari si Raja Egois—si kacamata bermulut sinis..

"Ah, kau sudah pulang."

"...Err.. mau apa kau di depan pintu kamarku?"

Nada bicara yang tidak ramah tak segan ia lontarkan—Hinata tidak menyukai lelaki ini. Ia ikut mengatai Hinata dengan kasar tadi; bersama-sama dengan Bakageyama. Dan setelah Hinata ingin istirahat yang tenang, lelaki ini malah muncul lagi.

"Hanya ingin... menyampaikan sesuatu." Tsukishima menutup kedua matanya seraya meluruskan tubuh jangkungnya—sepertinya sudah lama ia bersender di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"..Apa?"

"Sebentar, aku tidak mau menyampaikannya sendirian. Lagipula, ini semua awalnya ide dia." Tsukishima berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan Kageyama. "Oi, _Ou_-sama! Berhenti jadi Raja yang _Tsundere_ dan keluarlah sekarang juga—orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang!"

_**[[...Ada apaan lagi, sih?]]**_

"A—Ah, tunggu sebentar! Aku—"

"Jangan banyak alasan dan cepat keluar!"

"JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU!"

"Ah, maaf, Yang mulia. Sudah kesalahanku telah memerintahmu."

"—DAN JANGAN BICARA DENGAN NADA MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kau ini banyak aturan sekali, sih." Ketika sosok Kageyama sudah mendekati pintu—Tsukishima menarik lengannya untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan. Kini baik Kageyama dan Tsukishima menatap Hinata yang terdiam tanpa mengerti apa-apa; mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

_**[[Apa mereka mau mengeluarkan ejekan untukku lagi?]]**_

_**[[Apa mereka belum puas?]]**_

_**[[Apa mereka senang melihatku—]]**_

"—Maafkan kami."

_**[[Ah, sudah kuduga.]]**_

_**[[...Tunggu, apa?]]**_

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat Tsukishima dan Kageyama sedikit membungkuk di hadapannya; Tsukishima bergumam dengan suara kecil bahwa ia melakukan ini hanya karena Kageyama memaksanya—dan Kageyama kerap menyikut pinggang Tsukishima seraya membentaknya dengan suara yang kecil, _'lakukan dengan benar!'. _

—Dan Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sungguh.

"Kami... berkata sedikit keterlaluan, tadi sore."

"—Maksudmu, **kau **yang berkata keterlaluan."

"Diam, Tsukishima! Kau juga ikut-ikutan tadi, 'kan!"

Hinata masih kehabisan kata-kata—hanya matanya yang berkedip dan juga otaknya yang masih mencerna semua kejadian di hadapannya saat ini yang menjadi reaksi; huh, mereka meminta maaf?

"..Ah, lihat, _Ou-_sama. Dia terdiam."

"Semuanya gara-gara kamu tidak minta maaf dengan benar, sialan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan aku—"

"Kalian meminta maaf?"

Hinata balik bertanya—sungguh, pertanyaannya memang terdengar sangat bodoh. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan... saat ini. Di saat dimana ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa ini.

"Err.. ya, kami sadar kalau kata-kata kami ini memang keterlaluan—"

"kata-kata**mu.**"

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku, Tsukishima!"

Kembali mereka berdua adu mulut—dan Hinata hanya bisa berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa dua orang ini tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama? Tak bisa ia bayangkan betapa berisiknya mereka berdua setiap hari.

"Kau selalu dan selalu menyalahkan aku, setidaknya biarkan aku memotong pembicaraanmu."

Hinata menelan ludah. "..Um, anu—"

"Aturan dari mana itu, hah?! Dan aku tidak sering menyalahkanmu!"

Hinata diabaikan oleh keduanya. "..Hey, kalian berdua—"

"Oh? Dan kau juga hobi memerintah, jangan lupa itu—"

Hinata sudah habis kesabaran.

"—STOP!"

Hinata yang kesal karena diabaikan akhirnya berdiri tepat di antara mereka—tangannya yang satu mendorong Tsukishima untuk sedikit menjauh, dan yang satu menghentikan tangan Kageyama yang sudah terkepal dan siap untuk menghajar si lelaki berkacamata.

Betul-betul mengkhawatirkan. Apa mereka yakin tidak akan ada perang ketika mereka sedang berdua saja di dalam apartemennya?

"Begini—aku menerima permintaan maaf kalian. Oke. Kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian dan itu cukup." Hinata menghela nafas. "Dan, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Sungguh, aku tidak akan terkejut jika melihat apartemen kalian terbakar esok hari. Apa kalian yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal satu kamar?"

"—Hah, aku sendiri lebih berharap bahwa Yamaguchi mau menjadi teman sekamarku, bukan si Raja egois ini."

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU SATU KAMAR DENGANMU?!"  
>"—CUKUUUUP!" Hinata ikut berteriak—lelah. Tetangga barunya sungguh melelahkan.<p>

Hinata menggaruk rambutnya yang tak terasa gatal; kenapa ia seperti sedang mengurus dua anak kecil yang tidak mau akur?

"Err, begini saja. Karena kalian sudah meminta maaf, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri dari awal?" Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan; agar Tsukishima dan Kageyama tidak kembali berdebat, meski hanya sebentar. "Aku Hinata Shouyou, anak kelas 1-B. Kalian?"

"..Tsukishima Kei, dari kelas 1-A."

"Kageyama Tobio, murid baru di kelas 1-C.."

"Oh, kita semua satu angkatan!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, ya. Mohon bantuannya juga, tetangga baru!"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya—bersiap untuk menjabat tangan keduanya; atau salah satunya, siapapun yang mau. Kageyama kembali saling melempar tatapan dengan Tsukishima—dan dalam waktu yang sama, mereka menerima uluran tangan tersebut; berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"..Kami juga—"

"—Mohon bantuanmu."

Permintaan maaf sudah selesai dan hari semakin malam—Kageyama dan Tsukishima berpamitan dan Hinata ingin tidur nyenyak. Hari ini sungguh banyak hal yang sudah terjadi—dan semua itu membuatnya lelah.

Kageyama sudah duluan memasuki kamar apartemennya—dan ketika Hinata hendak membuka kunci kamarnya, Tsukishima yang masih berdiri di luar berjalan mendekatinya.

_**[[Ada urusan apa lagi, lelaki ini?]]**_

"—Aku belum menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan." Tsukishima menarik nafas. "..Apa yang dikatakan si raja itu ada benarnya."

"...Eh?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus diam dan tidak melawan; suatu hari, kau harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian." Tsukishima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum ia melanjutkan berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu masalah lengkapnya seperti apa. Tetapi, bayangkan kalau Kageyama tidak tersesat ke taman belakang sekolah dan menemukan kau yang sedang dipukuli tadi pagi—apakah sekarang, kau akan tetap ada disini dengan tubuh yang sehat dan tidak banyak luka? Tidak. Kau bisa saja sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar, saat ini. kesakitan dan menangis, kalau si Raja tidak menolongmu tadi pagi."

Hinata membuka kecil mulutnya—hendak membalas perkataan Tsukishima. Namun ia kembali menutupnya; tidak, apa yang dikatakannya benar—Tsukishima mengatakan kembali semua kata-kata Kageyama dengan bahasa yang terdengar lebih sopan.

"Ingat saja hal itu baik-baik, pendek; tidak selamanya akan ada orang yang menolongmu, terkadang kau harus jadi pahlawan untuk dirimu sendiri." Tsukishima menepuk kepala Hinata dengan satu telapak tangannya; sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam tanpa kata. "Jadilah kuat, Hinata."

—Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan Hinata yang kembali menyeka air matanya.

.

.

.

_**[[Aku ingin menjadi kuat.]]**_

_**[[Menjadi kuat.]]**_

_**[[...Kuat—]]**_

_**[[Dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri meski tanpa seorang pahlawan.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_


	3. Strength

_**[[Setiap saat aku menarik nafas, rasanya seperti semakin dekat dengan kematian.]]**_

_**[[Menyakitkan, menyakitkan, menyakitkan—]]**_

_**[[Setiap oksigen yang kuhirup adalah racun yang mematikan.]]**_

_**[[...Ah.]]**_

_**[[Bukan.]]**_

_**[[—Semua itu bukanlah alasannya.]]**_

_**[[Aku hanya...]]**_

_**[[...Hanya—]]**_

_**[[...Lelah untuk melanjutkan hidupku,]]**_

_**[[Kurasa.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Strength**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

"Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan sekolah ini!"

Udara di pagi hari dan juga aroma dari dedaunan yang terkena embun pagi membuatnya semakin siap menghadapi hari; tubuh kecilnya seakan dapat melompat setinggi apapun—bahkan hingga mencapai langit.

"Kuharap sekolah ini tetap damai selama aku tidak ada! Tapi sekarang, si dewa pelindung sekolah ini sudah kembali!"

.

.

.

"Ah... lagi-lagi."

Hinata menatap isi tasnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka—padahal hanya sebentar ia meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kelas untuk pergi ke toilet. Pelajaran kedua yang mengharuskannya berganti dengan baju olahraga terlihat seperti mimpi buruk saat ini; karena baju olahraganya menghilang, dari dalam tas, begitu saja.

—Dan Hinata tahu ini ulah siapa. ...yah, siapa lagi, kalau bukan mereka?

Hinata menarik nafas panjang—haaah. Sekarang, apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia kehilangan baju olahraga; jika ia lapor kepada guru, tentu saja mereka sudah tidak akan percaya. Itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai alasan karena Hinata tidak mau mengikuti kelas olahraga.

"—Ukh.."

_**[[Ah, aku ini cengeng sekali, sih.]]**_

_**[[Jangan menangis, jangan menangis—]]**_

"—Aku akan coba cari dulu. Mungkin mereka membuangnya di suatu tempat.."

Hinata bergegas keluar dari ruang kelasnya; kemana ia harus pergi? Antara tempat pembuangan sampah yang akan dibakar dan juga tempat sampah kecil yang tersedia di beberapa titik sekolahnya...

Ah. Kemungkinan besar seragam olahraganya sudah siap untuk dibakar, saat ini.

Hinata harus berkali-kali menyeka titik air yang sudah siap untuk turun di ujung matanya; berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak boleh menangis. Ini masih pagi—hari barunya baru saja dimulai. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap tegar; kata-kata Tsukishima kemarin ada benarnya.

_**[[Aku harus kuat. Kuat. Kuat.]]**_

_**[[Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal sekecil ini.]]**_

Matanya mengintip ke dalam setiap isi tong sampah yang ia temui—kotak susu yang sudah kosong dan juga kemasan makanan lainnya menjadi pemandangan yang menyambut—tak ada kaus putih dan juga celana _training _berwarna merah tua di dalamnya.

Ah, dugaannya benar. Ada di tempat sampah utama, sepertinya.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang—Hinata berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat pembakaran sampah di belakang sekolahnya; letaknya tak jauh dari taman belakang dimana ia suka berkunjung kesana sebelumnya. Namun mengingat kemarin tempat persembunyiannya tersebut ditemukan oleh mereka yang selalu menindasnya—Hinata kini merasa takut untuk kembali kesana.

Tapi tak ada jalan lain; jika seragam olahraganya tidak ditemukan, ia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas olahraga yang diadakan 20 menit lagi.

_**[[Aku pasti akan ditertawakan oleh semua anak di kelas karena baju olahragaku akan sangat, sangat bau dan kotor.]]**_

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya—urusan ditertawakan atau tidak, itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Sekarang pokoknya, ia harus menemukan baju olahraganya du—

"Ah!"

Hinata tak sadar ia terus menunduk selama berjalan—dan hasilnya, ia kini menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sesaat pikirannya menjadi kosong; apa ia tanpa sengaja sudah menabrak salah satu dari—

"Oi, Hinata bodoh! Lihat ke depan kalau jalan!"

—Atau bukan.

"Ka... Kageyama.." Hinata bangkit dari posisinya; tubuhnya yang lebih kecil terjatuh ke lantai. Ia bersyukur sih, karena yang ia tabrak ternyata hanya Kageyama—bukan salah satu dari orang yang suka menindasnya—tetapi.. ya. Kenapa bukan Kuroo atau Kenma saja sih yang harus ia temui? Mereka tak akan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar, setidaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelasmu seharusnya mengikuti kelas olahraga tidak lama lagi, bukan?" Kageyama menarik satu alisnya ke atas—ia mengingat jelas bahwa kelas olahraganya berbarengan dengan kelas Hinata; dan aneh rasanya, jika melihat si pendek tersebut masih berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "...Baju olahragaku... hilang."

"—Haaah?!"

"Baju olahragaku hilang, Bakageyama! masa' aku bicara sekali saja kau tidak dengar?!"

"Bukan—aku mendengarmu! Maksudku, kenapa bisa hilang? Kau yakin tidak meninggalkannya di rumah?"

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, aku membawanya.. ada di dalam tas. Entahlah, sekarang aku akan mencarinya dulu, mungkin.. 'terjatuh' di suatu tempat.."

Kageyama mengerutkan dahinya—seraya berteriak di dalam hati. Yang benar saja, kalau memang baju olahraganya ada di dalam tasmu—tidak mungkin terjatuh, 'kan?!

"Ini pasti ulah mereka, ya?" Kageyama menarik nafas panjang. "Para tukang tindas itu."

Hinata terdiam—tak mau menjawab.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan—kau setidaknya harus melawan!" suaranya membentak Hinata. "Jangan terus-terusan jadi orang lemah!"

"Aku mana mungkin bisa melawan kalau mereka menyerang secara diam-diam?!" balas Hinata, berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Kau ini selalu bicara seolah semua hal itu mudah—kau tidak mengerti rasanya jika jadi aku, jadi kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Hinata tidak mau membuang waktunya lagi—dibandingkan berdebat dengan si Raja egois, ia lebih baik kembali mencari seragam olahraganya yang hilang. Kageyama sudah membuang beberapa menitnya yang berharga, menyebalkan sekali.

Hinata mendengar samar-samar suara Kageyama memanggil namanya; namun semakin jauh ia berjalan, suara tersebut semakin tidak terdengar. Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan dengan pikiran yang kacau—walau kebanyakan, isi pikirannya hanya tentang Kageyama dan juga beberapa umpatan yang ia tujukan kepadanya.

_**[[Ah, sudahlah.]]**_

_**[[Bukan hal aneh kalau Kageyama menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.]]**_

.

.

.

"...Tidak ada.."

Ah, baiklah. Kini semua amarahnya yang ditujukan pada Kageyama beberapa menit yang lalu tergantikan dengan rasa panik yang meluap—tidak ada. Seragam olahraganya tidak ada disini!

"Tidak ada.. tidak ada, tidak ada, TIDAK ADA!" Hinata terus mengais isi tong sampah besar tersebut; meski kotor dan juga penuh bau tidak enak—Hinata tidak peduli.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Ternyata mereka tidak sebodoh yang Hinata kira; mereka pasti sudah bisa menebak bahwa Hinata akan mencari seragamnya kesini—mereka pasti memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan seragam Hinata di tempat lain.

_**[[Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!]]**_

Meminjam baju olahraga ke orang yang tak dikenalpun mustahil—ia tak mengenali orang lain di sekolah ini. Meminjam pada Kuroo atau Suga, atau Tsukishima juga sudah pasti jawaban 'tidak', karena seragam mereka akan terlalu besar dipakai oleh Hinata.

"...Ah, Kenma!"

Benar juga, tingginya dan Kenma hampir sama, ia rasa tidak masalah kalau harus meminjam baju olahraga dari—

"...Ah, sial! Kelas 2-A juga sedang ada kelas olahraga saat ini di aula, 'kan—"

Yang berarti, Kenma sedang memakai seragam olahraganya, dan akan dipakai sampai tiga puluh menit kedepan.

Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi—kali ini, titik air yang ada di ujung matanya sudah mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya. Tidak, tidak—jangan menangis. Hinata kembali menyeka air matanya dengan lengan baju seragam.

Meminjam kepada Suga adalah opsi yang menurutnya paling masuk akal, jika Kenma tidak bisa menjadi pilihan. Mungkin bajunya akan sedikit kebesaran, namun Hinata bisa mengakalinya—mungkin.

"—Uh.. aku.. harus ke gedung kelas tiga—_hiks—_sekarang.." Hinata tak bisa mencegah satu isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya; setidaknya, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya menangis, disin—

"Kamu yang pendek di depan! Kau menangis?"

—sial_._

Hinata buru-buru menyeka air matanya—kali ini ia berhasil membuat air matanya menghilang; syukurlah tangisannya tidak sebrutal kemarin saat ia bertemu dengan Kuroo di jalan.

"Ah—eh? Tidak, aku tidak menangis, mataku kemasukan debu—"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacak-acak isi tempat sampah disana, tadi? Jangan membohongi kakak kelasmu, anak kelas satu!"

—Kakak kelas?

Hinata menatap seseorang yang menghampirinya—seseorang dengan rambut yang aneh; sama dengan Kuroo, melawan gravitasi. Dan ada warna pirang diantara rambut hitamnya—tepat di tengah poni.

...Dan yang membuat Hinata terkejut bukan itu, sebenarnya; tetapi tinggi badannya.

Ia lebih pendek daripada Hinata.

"...Uh, kau yakin kau kakak kelas—"

"STOP! Kalau kau mau bilang bahwa tinggiku meragukan untuk bisa menjadi kakak kelasmu, maka aku akan menendangmu. Sungguh." 

Baiklah, sebaiknya tutup mulut saja.

"Jadi—kau! Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau anak kelas berapa? Kenapa kau mengacak-acak tempat sampah? Apa kau—"

"—Woah, woah, tunggu! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan! Aku harus jawab yang mana dulu?"

"Baiklah, namamu, dan alasan kenapa kau ada disini dan menangis."

"Hinata Shouyou, aku tidak menangis, dan aku sedang mencari seragam olahragaku."

"...Seragam olahraga? Ada yang menjahilimu dan membuang seragam olahragamu kesini?"

—Hinata berbohong kembali. "Eh...Tidak! Aku menjatuhkan—"

"Jangan berbohong. Kumohon?"

_**[[...Hah.]]**_

_**[[Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara dengan sedikit lebih lembut?]]**_

"...Seseorang sepertinya mencurinya, dan... menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya." Sebagian dari ucapan tersebut bukanlah kebohongan; Hinata memang tidak tahu, dari para penindas tersebut—orang yang mana yang menyembunyikan seragam olahraganya.

"Oh. Lalu, kau menemukannya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Aaa~aah. Gawat, kalau begitu. Berapa menit lagi kelas olahragamu dimulai?"

Hinata melihat ke arah jam tangan miliknya; sudah lima belas menit waktu ia habiskan, ternyata. "...Lima menit.."

"—LIMA MENIT?! Dan kau masih belum tahu mau melakukan apa?!"

_**[[...Yah, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan solusinya.]]**_

"...Entahlah, aku—"

"Aku akan pinjamkan baju olahragaku."

"...Maaf?"

"Tinggi kita tak berbeda jauh, jadi tidak masalah, bukan?" Lelaki tak dikenal tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya menarik lengan Hinata tanpa ia sadari; dan sang kakak kelas membawanya pergi, entah kemana. "Ah, iya. Namaku Nishinoya Yuu, anak kelas 2-C; panggil saja aku Noya. Ingat baik-baik agar kau bisa mengembalikan seragam olahragaku tanpa tersesat, oke?!"

"Ah—baik, Noya-san. Terima kasih... kurasa?"

Dan suara tawa yang menjadi balasan untuk Hinata adalah bukti bahwa Nishinoya bukanlah orang yang jahat.

_**[[Ah, tunggu.]]**_

_**[[Kenapa orang ini berada di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran?]]**_

.

.

.

Kelas olahraganya sudah dimulai untuk beberapa menit ketika ia datang—untunglah ia masih diizinkan untuk mengikuti aktivitas. Kageyama dan kelasnya yang berbaris tepat di hadapannya bertemu mata dengan Hinata; dan Hinata spontan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih sebal pada si Raja egois itu, dan tidak, ia tidak mau lagi berbaik hati kepadanya; terima kasih banyak.

Ia selamat untuk kali ini, namun Hinata harus mengingat baik-baik bahwa baju olahraganya harus dicari lagi sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan seragam milik Nishinoya harus ia jaga baik-baik agar tidak dicuri lagi; mungkin ia akan terus memakainya dibalik seragam, agar tidak bisa dicuri orang.

"—Dan hari ini, kalian akan berpasangan dengan anak-anak dari kelas C. Kalian akan melakukan latihan _serve _dan _receive, _dan juga _toss _dan _spike, _tidak lupa juga _blocking_—"

_**[[...Ah.]]**_

_**[[Hari ini olahraganya bola voli, ya?]]**_

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar untuk tidak keluar di wajahnya—tentu saja. Bola Voli adalah hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia; satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan sesaat penderitaan hidupnya. Dalam kelas olahraga, tak akan ada orang yang bisa melarangnya untuk bermain voli.

Masih tersenyum lebar; Hinata tak sadar bahwa sang guru olahraga sudah menyebutkan nama-nama murid beserta pasangannya—satu per satu murid beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pasangannya. Ketika semua nama sudah hampir selesai disebutkan—datanglah giliran untuk namanya dipanggil oleh guru di hadapannya.

"Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio."

—Dan senyum lebar Hinata hancur seketika.

_**[[...Haha.]]**_

_**[[Aku benar-benar benci hidup ini.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—OI, HINATA BODOH, LAKUKAN _RECEIVE _YANG BENAR!"

"AAAH, CUKUP! KAU BERISIK DAN MARAH-MARAH TERUS!"

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK MARAH KALAU _RECEIVE_MU PAYAH BEGITU, HAH?!"

"B-BAWEL!"

Sudah terlewat sekitar satu jam pelajaran, dan entah sudah keberapa kali guru olahraga membentak mereka; sampai-sampai ia lelah dan tak menegur mereka kembali. Lagipula, percuma. Setiap kali gurunya menghampiri, mereka tak pernah mendengarkan; suara mereka hanya menjadi semakin lantang dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

—Namun, guru olahraga yang sudah sabar semenjak tadi ini memiliki batas maksimal dalam kesabarannya juga.

"KAGEYAMA, HINATA! KELUAR DARI LAPANGAN—SEKARANG!"

Dan itulah alasan mengapa mereka berdua duduk terdiam di dekat sebuah mesin penual minuman otomatis; saat ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bakageyama... kalau saja kau tidak banyak marah-marah—"

"HAAH?! Kalau saja _receive_mu tidak payah, ya—"

"—Aku tidak pernah melakukan latihan voli dengan benar." Hinata memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak pernah ikut klub Voli karena di SMPku tidak ada klubnya. Dan aku tidak mengikuti klub Voli saat ini. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah belajar sendirian."

Saat SMP, ia masih ingat bagaimana ia selalu meminta temannya yang merupakan anggota klub basket dan sepak bola—untuk berlatih voli bersamanya.

Ia juga ingat betapa mereka payah dan tak mengerti apapun soal voli, namun tetap ingin membantu Hinata.

Hinata bahkan berlatih dengan klub voli wanita di daerah rumahnya; kadang Ibu atau ayahnya juga bahkan membantu.

—Namun itu semua tidak cukup, bukan?

Dan ketika Hinata bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa mengikuti klub voli di masa SMAnya—

"...Aku tidak bisa mengikuti klub voli di sekolah ini.."

_**[[Aku bisa saja melanggar peraturan tak tertulis yang mereka berikan; namun aku juga harus siap menerima konsekuensinya.]]**_

Kageyama terdiam dan menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya—tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kageyama tak pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata simpati ataupun menghibur; dan ia juga setengah kesal karena Hinata benar-benar tidak melawan dan mau menurut begitu saja. Kageyama berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"...Baju olahragamu."

"Huh?"

"Kau menemukannya dimana?"

"Ah... tidak. Ini baju pinjaman. Aku tidak menemukan baju olahragaku."

"Hah, ada juga ternyata orang yang memiliki tubuh seukuran denganmu. Aku terkejut."

"Hey! Biarpun begitu, yang meminjamkan baju ini anak kelas dua, kau tahu?! Jangan tidak sopan kepadanya!"

"Terserah apa katamu." Kageyama beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata—membuat sang lelaki yang lebih pendek menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ap—ya sudah, pergi sana jauh-jauh!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan Kageyama semakin menjauh dari pandangan—sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki itu, sih? ia seperti wanita sedang _PMS. _Hanya bisa marah-marah dan bentak-bentak, kata-katanya sinis dan kasar, sungguh menyeramkan.

_**[[...Tapi kenapa, ya—]]**_

_**[[Jika dia tidak ada, rasanya sepi sekali.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Oooh~ lihatlah siapa yang ada disini. Halo, _Chibi-chan!"_

Hinata membuang muka ketika suara yang nyaring menyambutnya—haha, tentu saja, ini daerah anak kelas dua dan tiga—pasti salah satu dari duo anak bandel ada disini, bukan?

"O...Oikawa-..san."

"Hyuu~ ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku! Apa aku sebegitu populernya ya? Oh, atau karena kau diam-diam mengagumiku semenjak kita bertemu di ruang kesehatan—"

"Bukan, aku mencari kelas 2-C."

—Jawaban tegas dari Hinata sukses membuat Oikawa Tooru menutup mulut seketika.

"Oh, begitu." Oikawa kemudian tertawa hampa; gagal tebar pesona, deh. "Mau kuantar? Ada perlu apa kau ke kelas 2-C?"  
>"A-ah, aku mau mengantarkan baju olahraga milik seseorang yang aku pinjam..."<p>

"Hm? Memangnya kau tidak punya baju olahraga?"

"B-bukan, aku... kehilangan baju olahragaku."

"..Hoo?" Oikawa menatap Hinata dalam-dalam—sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan dimana kelas 2-C."

"Oh—ah, terima kas—"

"—Tapi bayarannya satu kali kencan denganku, ya~"

..Ngga Kuroo, ngga Oikawa, dua-duanya sama-sama sampah.

"...Euh—"

"—OI, SAMPAHKAWA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK KELAS SATU DISANA, HAH?!"

Suara lantang serta bola voli yang menghantam belakang kepala Oikawa membuat Hinata bersyukur karena ia lolos dari tawaran Oikawa; dan sosok seseorang yang kelihatannya sangat, sangat marah kini terlihat berjalan mendekatinya dan Oikawa.

Siapa orang ini? 

"Euh, kau, anak kelas satu—kau tidak apa-apa? Si bodoh ini melakukan apa kepadamu, ia tidak memalakmu atau semacamnya 'kan—"

"Iwa-chan jahat! Mana mungkin aku yang baik hati ini melakukan hal itu—"

"KAU DIAM SAJA!" Lelaki tersebut kembali membentak Oikawa.

"A...anu—"

"Dia Hinata Shouyou, Iwa-chan! Orang yang kuceritakan tempo hari—anak lelaki yang manis di ruang kesehatan itu!"

_**[[—anak manis di ruang kesehatan?]]**_

"O—oh, ini... lelaki yang kau maksud itu?"

"Iya, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa masih mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Ah, _Chibi-chan, _perkenalkan—orang yang hobinya marah-marah ini namanya Iwaizumi Hajime! meskipun ia galak, ia adalah teman baikku!"

"—Jangan percaya, dia bohong. Aku bukan teman baiknya, aku cuma orang sial yang harus terjebak bersama dia selama sepuluh tahun." Ucap Iwaizumi dengan wajah datar. "Oh, dan salam kenal... Um, Hinata?"  
>"Ah—oh, iya, salam kenal, Iwaizumi-san.."<p>

"..Jadi, kenapa anak kelas satu sepertimu ada di wilayah anak kelas dua dan tiga?"

"A—aku mau ke kelas 2-C, dan Oikawa-san tadi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku.."

"Ah, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu." Iwaizumi menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata; sedikit menepuknya lembut. "Jangan percaya pada si sampahKawa itu, kau bisa saja malah dibawa ke tempat sepi olehnya kemudian diperlakukan macam-macam—"

"MEMANGNYA AKU ORANG MESUM?!"

"Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi, bukan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Iwaizumi mengabaikan Oikawa yang memanggil namanya—seraya berteriak bahwa ia bukan orang mesum dan semacamnya; sementara Hinata bersyukur karena ia bebas dari Oikawa.

_**[[Teman baik selama sepuluh tahun, ya?]]**_

_**[[...Enaknya. aku juga ingin.. memiliki teman baik.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kalau mencari Nishinoya, ia ada di ruang kesehatan. Dia sering ada disana dibandingkan di kelas, jadi coba cari saja kesana."

Yang menyambut Hinata ketika sampai di kelas 2-C bukanlah sosok seorang lelaki dengan tubuh pendek yang penuh semangat—seorang gadis tak dikenal mengatakan bahwa Noya tidak ada di tempat. Hinata menarik satu alisnya ke atas—kenapa di ruang kesehatan?

"Ah, jadi yang kau cari itu Nishinoya Yuu, ya?"

"Ah—iya, Iwaizumi-san mengenalnya?"

"Kami satu klub, di klub Voli, dengan Oikawa juga. Nishinoya itu _libero _yang hebat, kau tahu itu?"

"Huwooo! _Libero!"_

Ternyata Noya anggota klub voli—Hinata baru tahu soal itu. Begitu juga dengan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa—ternyata anggota klub voli sekolah ini ada banyak juga..

"Tetapi kalau kau mencari dia, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa dia sering ada di ruang kesehatan—apa kau tidak tahu soal itu?"

"..Eh?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku baru bertemu dia tadi pagi. Aku... tidak begitu mengenalnya. Memangnya kenapa Noya-san sering ada di ruang kesehatan?"

"...Aku.. tidak bisa bilang kenapa. Maaf. Aku ingin Nishinoya sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu."

_**[[Eh?]]**_

"..Eh—"

"Ah, kalau ruang kesehatan, kau tahu jalannya kemana, bukan? Maaf, aku harus ke perpustakaan setelah ini, jadi.."

"Ah—iya, terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku, Iwaizumi-san!"

Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam sementara Iwaizumi tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk bahunya; ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata—sementara Hinata masih bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

_**[[Memangnya... ada apa dengan Noya-san?]]**_

.

.

.

"Oh, Shouyou!"

Nafas Hinata sedikit tercekat ketika orang yang dicarinya memangil Hinata dengan nama depan; namun suara lantangnya yang begitu ceria membuat Hinata tak bisa mengeluarkan protes ataupun jawaban. Noya adalah orang kedua yang memanggilnya dengan nama depan setelah Kenma—dan sama seperti Kenma, entah kenapa Hinata tidak membenci Noya yang memanggilnya dengan akrab.

"No... Noya-_san_, selamat siang."

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan bantuan dari seniormu lagi, hmm?"

"Itu—aku ingin mengembalikan baju olahragamu,"

"Ooh! Terima kasih! Ukurannya pas di badanmu, bukan?"

"Iya, sangat pas. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa mencucinya, kalau tidak dikembalikan hari ini—"

"Kau takut ada yang mencuri baju olahragaku seperti yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, ya?"

Hinata tak menjawab—ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Noya tersenyum lebar seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Semoga kau menemukan baju olahragamu, ya! Kalau tidak ketemu, kau bisa pinjam padaku kapan saja!"

"Ah—terima kasih!"

Syukurlah, Noya begitu baik dan mau mengerti akan masalah Hinata—tak bisa ia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Noya tidak memergokinya tadi pagi; mungkin ia tidak akan bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga sampai akhir semester.

"Kalau ada masalah apapun—katakanlah padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Shouyou!"

"Eh? Ah, tenang saja, aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Suga," Noya memotong kalimat Hinata. "Kau beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke ruang kesehatan dengan banyak luka. Pasti ada sesuatu, bukan?"

"Ah.."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya—tidak. Ia tidak bisa merepotkan Noya lebih jauh—ia tak ingin siapapun tahu. Cukup Kageyama dan Tsukishima saja yang mengetahui soal ini, tetapi, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya lagi.

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"..Kau yakin?"

"Um!" Hinata memaksakan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Noya-san. Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"Ah? Hei, Shouyou—"

_**[[Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi.]]**_

_**[[Karena tak lama lagi, aku pasti akan menangis.]]**_

.

.

.

"Ternyata dimana-mana tidak ada.."

Hinata kembali mencari ke seluruh sekolah ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi—langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga dan pencariannya berakhir nihil. Hinata sudah memastikan ia mencari ke berbagai sudut sekolah, sampai ruang guru dan juga ruang klub olahraga—namun tiga jam pencariannya tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Tak mungkin jika ia harus terus-terusan meminjam baju milik Nishinoya—dan ia harus menabung dahulu jika ingin membeli baju olahraga baru. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya dengan meminta uang tambahan untuk membeli baju—terpaksa ia harus menunggu sampai uangnya terkumpul.

Sampai saat itu tiba, mungkin ia harus bersabar dengan kaos dan juga celana training yang ia pakai untuk latihan voli sendirian. Semoga guru olahraganya mau mengerti akan hal ini.

"..Sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah—langit akan berganti menjadi warna biru tua sebentar lagi, dan taburan cahaya akan segera menghiasi langit. Ia cukup beruntung karena tidak dicegat oleh para penindas saat jam pulang tadi; setidaknya ia pulang tanpa memar dan bekas luka hari ini.

Langkah kakinya begitu lemah dan matanya terasa panas—sungguh, ia ingin menangis dengan lantang. Jika ini bukan di tengah keramaian, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya. Namun menangispun tak akan mengubah apa-apa; baju olahraganya tak mungkin secara ajaib akan ada di hadapannya setelah ia menangis, bukan?

Lagipula, Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat—kuat. Setidaknya ia akan menunjukkan pada Kageyama bahwa ia tidak selemah yang dikatakan.

..Kageyama.

Benar juga, semenjak kelas olahraga tadi, Hinata tidak melihat sosoknya dimana-mana—bahkan saat melewati kelasnya juga, Hinata tak menemukan sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam di dalamnya. Apa dia membolos?

Kira-kira ia pergi kemana, ya, setelah meninggalkan Hinata tadi?

"Ah, sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga.."

Hinata menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar apartemennya dengan lunglai—hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Makan malam yang lezat dan juga tidur nyenyak adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk saat ini.

"Yo."

—Yah, setidaknya, itulah isi pikiran Hinata sebelum ia melihat Kageyama berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

_**[[...Mau apalagi si menyebalkan ini?]]**_

_**[[Dan kenapa dia ada di depan pintu kamarku?!]]**_

"Euh... halo?"

"Kau baru pulang? Padahal kau tidak mengikuti klub apapun, bukan?"

"Euh.. aku ada sedikit urusan, tadi. Lagipula... kau sendiri baru pulang?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan lagi... kenapa kau masih memakai seragam? Seragammu kotor, pula."

"B—berisik! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Kageyama menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dan berdehem pelan. "...Ini."

"He?"

Kageyama mengulurkan satu tangannya yang memegang kantong kertas berwarna putih—apa ini?, batin Hinata. Jangan-jangan ia berencana untuk mengejutkannya karena di dalam sini ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti kotak yang mengeluarkan badut berleher spiral—

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Cepatlah ambil karena aku mau segera ganti baju dan tidur nyenyak!"

"Ba—baik!" Hinata segera mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Kageyama karena takut Kageyama mengamuk; sementara yang lebih jangkung buru-buru berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah Hinata mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangannya.

Isinya apa, ya?

"—Seharusnya kau lihat, tadi. Sosok si Raja yang dengan bodohnya memanjat pohon untuk mengambil benda itu—lucu sekali."

Suara Tsukishima membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya; Tsukishima menyeringai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kupikir, ia sedang melakukan suatu atraksi bodoh atau memang sudah gila. Tetapi ia ternyata mau membantu seseorang secara diam-diam. Lucu sekali."

Hinata kembali memasang tampang kebingungan. "Um, maaf? Aku tidak menger—"

"Buka isi bungkusan itu dan kau akan mengerti." Jawab Tsukishima. "Aku terkejut karena orang bodoh sepertimu bisa membuat si Raja mengubah sikapnya."

—Dan kembali Hinata ditinggalkan sendirian; Tsukishima menutup pintu kamar yang dihuni olehnya dan Kageyama. Angin malam yang semakin dingin membuat Hinata juga ikut memasuki kamarnya; dan ia segera membuka isi dari kantong kertas yang diberikan oleh Kageyama.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsukishima dan juga alasan kenapa seragam Kageyama begitu kotor kini terjawab sepenuhnya.

"...Eh?"

Warna putih yang sedikit kotor karena debu dan juga tergores ranting pepohonan...

Namanya yang tertera di bagian punggung..

Yang ada di dalam kantong tersebut adalah baju olahraga miliknya.

"Kageyama... ia pergi untuk mencari baju olahragaku?"

Sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Kenapa Kageyama tiba-tiba meninggalkannya—kenapa ia tak terlihat dimanapun setelah kelas olahraga selesai—

_._

"—_Seharusnya kau lihat, tadi. Sosok si Raja yang dengan bodohnya memanjat pohon untuk mengambil benda itu—lucu sekali."_

_._

Ia mencari baju olahraga milik Hinata ke seluruh bagian sekolah.

Meski dengan kata-kata sinis, meski dengan sikap yang menyebalkan—

Kageyama ternyata mencari baju olahraga miliknya.

"—si bodoh itu!"

Baju olahraga milik Hinata terjatuh ke lantai—ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruang apartemennya.

_**[[Kenapa?]]**_

_**[[Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?]]**_

Ia kini berdiri di pintu ruangan dengan nomor 9 dan mengetuknya dengan sedikit kencang—ia menahan nafasnya dan juga air matanya yang hampir turun.

"Iya, iya, sebentar—"

_**[[Kenapa saat ini..]]**_

_**[[...Aku merasa begitu senang?]]**_

Hinata tak memikirkan apapun lagi ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Ketika iris biru itu kembali menyambutnya; Hinata tak menunda banyak waktu dan segera meraihnya.

Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkar di tubuh jangkung Kageyama—membuat si pembuka pintu sedikit terkejut karenanya. Apa-apaan, orang macam apa yang memeluk seseorang saat baru membuka pintu seenaknya—

"Oi!"

"—Terima kasih..."

Semua rasa kesal dan protes yang akan ia lontarkan hilang ketika satu isak tangis terdengar dari sosok yang memeluknya.

Isak tangis tersebut kemudian menjadi tangisan yang kencang—Hinata tak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjadi kuat jika tak ada yang menopang dirinya; ia ingin ada seseorang yang mau mendengar tangisannya meski hanya sekali saja.

—Menjadi lemah bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Pak pemilik apartemeeeen, ada Raja yang membuat anak kecil menangiiis~"

"—BERISIK, TSUKISHIMA!"

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa—Kageyama akhirnya meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung kecil milik Hinata; ya Tuhan, mengapa ia begitu kecil sekali? tubuhnya gemetar dan juga kurus—Kageyama takut jika sedikit saja ia salah memperlakukan Hinata, ia akan hancur bagaikan gelas yang begitu rapuh.

"Terima kasih—_hiks, _terima kasih, Kageyama.."

"...Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.."

"Tidak—sungguh, terima kasih.."

"Euh—sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, bukan, jadi tolong lepas—"

"Oi, Raja."

Kageyama melirik ke arah Tsukishima yang kini menggelengkan kepala—jangan. Tsukishima seolah berkata bahwa sebentar saja, biarkan Hinata menangis seperti itu di pelukannya.

Kageyama tak bisa menolak—ya, sudahlah..

Lagipula, ia tidak membenci hal ini.

_._

_._

_**[[Mungkin jika aku tidak menanggung semuanya sendiri—]]**_

_**[[Aku bisa berjalan maju meskipun hanya sedikit.]]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued**_


End file.
